Field
The present invention relates to microelectromechanical devices and especially to a microelectromechanical structure and a microelectromechanical device, as defined in the preambles of the independent claims.
Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS can be defined as miniaturized microsystems where at least some elements have a mechanical functionality. MEMS structures can be applied to quickly and accurately detect very small changes in physical properties.
The micron-scale dimensions of MEMS incorporate more devices on a silicon wafer and thereby have opened up a broad range of new applications in lower cost. However, the minimal sizing creates also challenges to the implementations. For example, displacements of mechanical functions in a MEMS structure are often induced, controlled and/or detected by electrical components. It is understood that in the miniaturized dimensions, internal electromagnetic or electrostatic fields by the electrical components may unintentionally interact with each other and cause errors to the measurements. The induction, control and detection of the mechanical functions may also be disturbed by external electromagnetic or electrostatic fields.